


Un momento para ser valientes

by Druida (Cariton)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 15,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cariton/pseuds/Druida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sue Li no era tan valiente como Padma, ni tan idealista como Mandy. Ni siquiera tenía el arrojo de Morag. Ella solo quería sobrevivir a un año escolar de lo más terrorífico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un año escolar de mierda

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Victoire Black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Victoire+Black).



> Disclaimer: No soy Rowling, así que mis adivinanzas para entrar en Ravenclaw van a ser una mierda. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
> 
> Victoire, querías una historia de guerra con personajes que no conociera ni el tato. Más o menos aquí está. Me gustaría decir que esta no es una historia de capítulos. Es una historia de... _momentos_. 30, para ser exactos. Espero que te guste :P
> 
> Escogí a este personaje porque era Ravenclaw. Y porque _ya_ la conocía. Había pensado tanto sobre ella que ha sido como reencontrarme con un viejo amigo.
> 
> Por cierto, empecé a publicar Una vida normal para hacer de preámbulo a esta historia. Pero no he tenido el tiempo que creía para finalizarla... así que, en fin. Fue casualidad que la leyeras, así que quería que lo supieras. Al final no ha tenido tanto peso en la historia como había pensado en un momento pero... ¡bah!
> 
> Pdt. Era Sue Li.

Sue Li recuerda pocas cosas de la época en la que vivió en Corea. Recuerda los uniformes verdes y las gabardinas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Recuerdas las habitaciones blancas, sépticas, y a los médicos con mascarillas y guantes.

Recuerda a las niñeras. A su férreo control. Recuerda sus horas para comer, jugar y ver la tele. Y la hora de acostarse, cuando todas las luces se apagaban y lo único que podía oír eran las respiraciones de sus compañeras de cuarto.

Y Hogwarts… Hogwarts se ha convertido en el fiel reflejo de sus recuerdos.

Pero esta vez su padre no reventará la puerta ni vendrá a salvarla. O, por lo menos, eso espera. Los hermanos Carrow y el profesor Snape le parecen unos contendientes mucho más mortíferos que unas niñeras regordetas.

Sue ya ha vivido una situación parecida. Y es por eso que sabe cómo comportarse. Mantener el perfil bajo es la mejor manera de pasar desapercibida y, por lo tanto, de que nadie se meta contigo.

―Deberías hacerme caso ―le reprocha a Padma. Tiene la nariz rota y la sangre le recorre las mejillas y la mandíbula, hasta acabar en su barbilla.

Morag MacDougal, que ya lleva el pijama puesto, la obliga a levantar el rostro y le limpia la cara con una toalla húmeda.

―Déjame ―protesta apartando la cabeza. Tiene una expresión cansada y los párpados se le caen solos. La herida no es más que una consecuencia de su castigo; no el castigo en sí mismo.

Sue y Morag intercambian una mirada preocupada. Están en el baño y Padma está sentada al borde de la bañera. Tiene la trenza medio desecha y un par de gotitas de sangre han manchado el cuello de su uniforme.

―Deberías taparte la nariz hasta que se detenga la hemorragia ―recomienda Morag ofreciéndole la toalla.

Padma se la arrebata y hace lo que le dice.

―Los odio ―explica―. Y no puedo entender cómo os podéis quedar ahí, impasibles.

Morag se ruboriza un poco y aparta la mirada. Sue ni siquiera cambia su expresión. Durante toda su infancia ha oído despotricar sobre hacer algo, sobre la revolución. Sobre enfrentarse al poder.

Y ahora que ha surgido la oportunidad siente que es demasiado pequeña. Que todo lo queda demasiado grande.

―No vamos a significar ninguna diferencia, Padma ―intenta razonar Morag.

Padma deja la toalla sobre su regazo, sin importarle que se pueda manchar de sangre, y desabrocha con movimientos bruscos la placa que adorna su pecho.

―Esto significa algo ―dice con seguridad. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido―, es un compromiso. Una responsabilidad. Y no pienso dejarla de lado porque tenga miedo.

―¿A cambio de qué? ―insiste Morag―. ¿De cruciatus? ¿Es que quieres sufrir para nada?

―Espero ―dice entre dientes―, espero que no todo el mundo sea como tú. Porque entonces estaremos perdidos del todo.

Sus ojos se clavan en Sue y ella no puede evitar dar un paso atrás, intimidada.

―¿Y tú qué? ¿No vas a decir nada? ―le espeta.

Duda, ente morderse la lengua o decirle todo lo que piensa. Pero Padma es su amiga y ya han perdido a Lisa (y lo peor es que no sabe si la volverán a ver). No quiere perder a nadie más.

―No vamos en tu contra. No lo pagues con nosotras.

Su expresión se relaja. Aunque Sue la conoce lo suficiente como para saber que no está convencida. Que todo lo que la carcome seguirá ahí, bajo su piel, clamando por salir más adelante.

La puerta se abre y Mandy entra con paso rápido.

―¿Te encuentras mejor? ―pregunta agachándose para ponerse a la altura de los ojos de Padma.

―¿Tú también me vas a decir que no me meta?

Mandy niega la cabeza. Tiene ojeras bajo sus ojos y su aspecto está dejado. Es como si ya no se mirase al espejo antes de salir de su cuarto por las mañanas.

―A mi madre la han metido en Azkaban. Ojalá yo tuviera el valor de hacer lo que tú… ¿Cómo estás?

Sue siente envidia cuando ve como la expresión de Padma se relaja y como sus labios se estiran en una media sonrisa. Quiere ser capaz de decir algo así, algo que la haga sentir fuerte e importante.

―Como si me hubiese atropellado el Autobús Noctámbulo.

Mandy sonríe y muestra el contenido de su bolsillo.

―El profesor Flitwick me ha dado esto para ti ―saca un par de bizcochos que, en cuanto se ven libres, empiezan a balancearse como si estuvieran bailando.

A Padma se le escapa una risa floja.

―Y ―añade Mandy―, me ha dado otras cosas: una poción para dormir y que te ayudará a reponerte; hechizo para arreglarte lo de la nariz; y un permiso que te permite no asistir mañana a primera clase.

Padma asiente mientras descabeza a uno de los bizcochos.


	2. La biblioteca es un sitio para bichos raros

 

Es octubre, pero Sue está segura que en verano el castillo parece más lleno de vida. Nadie sale si no puede evitarlo. Sue desea no haberlo hecho. Pero ha tomado una decisión y necesita formarse: ya que no tiene el valor de enfrentarse al sistema, al menos tendrá la decencia de ser útil.

Va a aprender primeros auxilios. Ver lo mucho que consiguió Mandy con un simple hechizo y una poción le provocó un pinchazo de envidia. Quiere que Padma le sonría como si estuviera orgullosa de ella.

La biblioteca está completamente vacía. Sus pasos resuenan por toda la sala y una solitaria Madam Pince asoma su nariz picado por encima de un libro. Sue la saluda con la cabeza.

Ella no le devuelve el gesto. Vuelve a pegar su rostro al libro. A pesar de todas las horas que le ha echado a la biblioteca, Madam Pince sigue mostrándose igual de reacia a mostrarse simpática con ella.

Sue suspira y se encamina al índice de libros. Libros sobre sanación, libros sobre sanación. Recorre los temas con su dedo índice hasta que ve una especie de sombra que se mueve por su rabillo del ojo.

Sue levanta la cabeza, se siente verdaderamente aterrada. De verdad no quiere tener que buscar una excusa para estar allí. Por favor, por favor, que no sean los Carrow. O, peor, Snape.

Solo es un chico, descubre.

Un chico de su edad, alto y delgaducho, y con una abundante mata de pelo negro. Theodore Nott. Slytherin. Sangre pura. Y vete tú a saber qué cosas más.

Sue vuelve a enterrar su rostro en el índice hasta que encuentra un libro que podría servirle. "Conceptos básicos de la sanación. Una guía para la autosuficiencia. Pasillo de Eric el Guapo".

Cierra escrupulosamente el tomo y camina lentamente, en busca del pasillo. Al otro lado de las estanterías, ve a Nott moverse a su compás. Le ignora, o lo intenta. A cada paso que da está en frente.

Por supuesto, cuando ve el pasillo se encuentra con él cara a cara. Sue aprieta la boca y no dice nada. No tarda mucho en encontrar el título que busca (y Nott está cerca, como a un par de pasos de distancia).

Sue nunca ha tenido problemas con ser bajita. Conoce sus orígenes y sabe que su padre, con su metro setenta y pocos podría haber sido considera alto. Pero, cuando el maldito manual de sanación está como veinte centímetros más allá de tu alcance no es como si te hiciera especial gracia.

Ni siquiera intenta saltar para atraparlo, sabe reconocer las batallas perdidas de antemano. Mira a los lados (a sabiendas de la prohibición de hacer magia fuera de las aulas) y al no ver peligro, decide coger su varita.

Nott, a su lado, pega un salto hacia atrás y saca también su varita. Sue se queda helada, mirándolo de hito en hito. No sabe qué decir o qué acaba de pasar.

Ninguno de los dos hace nada. Nott parece estar analizándola, esperando a que dé el primer paso. Tiene el ceño fruncido y apenas parpadea. Sue se siente demasiado desconcertada para hacer o decir nada.

Pero quedarse parada también es peligroso. Mucho más, si piensa fríamente en ello. Los profesores, _los hermanos Carrow y Snape_ , alientan a los alumnos a castigar la desobediencia. La rebeldía.

―No alcanzo. ―Cede al fin.

Nott parpadea. De pronto parece terriblemente avergonzado. Se le han subido los colores y parece un poco deshinchado. Baja la varita y oculta su rostro tras su flequillo.

―¿Cuál es? ―pregunta en un hilillo de voz.

―Ese. ―Lo señala, dispuesta a aceptar aquella especie de tregua―. El de "Conceptos básicos de la sanación".

Nott levanta un poco la mirada y la clava en ella. Sue se siente incómoda. Tiene ese tipo de miradas que parece que dicen que lo saben todo acerca de ti. La está evaluando. Está segura de que en cuanto se dé la vuelta irá corriendo a buscar a uno de los Carrow. Y se lo dirá.

Nott coge el libro sin siquiera estirarse y se lo da con una expresión blanca. Sue lo acepta, temblorosa.

―Gracias ―murmura antes de darse la vuelta y buscar un sitio donde poder leer en paz.

 


	3. Cuando Padma tiene un momento poético

Cuando llega a su cuarto es casi la hora del toque de queda. Ha dejado el libro en su sitio, no quiere que queden registro de que lo ha estado leyendo. Y, sin embargo, sigue intranquila.

Allí solo está Padma. Tiene la mirada perdida en el techo y juguetea con su placa de prefecta.

―Ey. ¿Te encuentras hoy mejor?

Padma se incorpora un poco y la mira. El cabello negruzco le cae por los hombros y le dan un aspecto extraño, _desamparado_. Parece querer decir algo, algo que la está carcomiendo, pero simplemente niega con la cabeza.

―Supongo.

Sue traga saliva y da un par de pasos al frente. Quiere decir algo, nota que le quema en el pecho y se le atraganta entre los labios.

―Morag solo se preocupa por ti. ―Su voz borbotea de sus labios. Parece un sonido difuso, perdido en el aire.

―Ya.

―No todos lo llevamos dentro ―dice sin poderse contener―. No todos podemos luchar, ser guerreros.

Padma clava sus ojos oscuros en ella y se incorpora.

―Es cierto. A medias. No es que no podáis. Es que ni siquiera lo intentáis.

Sue no le aguanta la mirada.

―No es justo ―protesta.

―Tienes miedo. ―Padma se levanta. Es más alta que Sue y ella se siente un poco cohibida―. Lo peor que puedes hacer es tenerlo. Una vez lo superes… ―Tomó aire, y negó la cabeza, volviéndose a sentar en su cama―. Sue, una vez lo superes no podrán dañarte.

De pronto parece tan cansada.

Sue suspira y niega con la cabeza. Padma no tiene razón. Pueden hacerte daño de muchas formas. Pueden hacer que pierdas la razón de ser. Que te dé miedo volver a mirarte al espejo. Pueden hacer que lo pierdas todo.

Padma, simplemente, no entiende.

―¿Sabes dónde están Morag y Mandy? ―Cambia de tema.

―Están en el despacho del director. No sé si volverán esta noche.

Sue se queda congelada. ¿Morag y Mandy en el despacho del director?

―¿Por qué?

―Parkinson insultó a la madre de Mandy. Al parecer dijo cosas terribles sobre ella…

―¿Y la atacó?

―No. Fue Morag. ―Padma ni siquiera la mira cuando habla.

Sue baja la mirada. ¿Morag? ¿La misma Morag que decía que lo mejor era no meterse en medio? Casi se la puede imaginar intentando contener a Mandy. Intentándosela llevar.

Y a Parkinson, con esa cara aplastada que tiene, sonriendo con maldad mientras desliza palabras envenenadas entre sus labios. Y Morag girando la cabeza y sacando su varita.

―¿Ves? Todo el mundo puede ser valiente.

Ninguna de las dos vuelve esa noche.


	4. Tregua no hablada

Sue, cada vez que tiene un rato libre, vuelve a la biblioteca. Sobre todo después de ver lo que le hicieron a Morag.

―No es nada ―les había dicho con una sonrisita nerviosa―. Dijeron que querían enseñarme a quién debía pertenecer mis lealtades… algo sobre mi herencia. En serio, no es de importancia.

Siempre se sienta en el mismo sitio, con un pergamino y el libro. Copia todo lo que podría serle de utilidad. La mayoría de los remedios requieren de un caldero e ingredientes que, dentro del colegio, le es imposible sin saltarse unas cuantas normas del colegio.

Y no tiene valor para hacerlo.

Así que copia los hechizos y los repite una y otra vez en su cuarto, tras el dosel de su cama. No ha vuelto a hablar con Padma del tema. En realidad, no ha vuelto a hablar de lo que pasa en el colegio con nadie.

Y no porque ella no quiera.

Nota como sus amigas la rehúyen siempre que hablan de ello. Que cada vez que se acerca las conversaciones cesan. Y quiere sentirse enfadada, clamar a los cuatro vientos que merece una oportunidad. Pero lo único que se siente es alivio. Porque sabe que esas conversaciones supondrían _saber_.

Saber de cosas que es mejor no saber.

Como las pintadas en los corredores. O quién ha forzado el despacho de Slughorn.

Además. Sue tiene su propio secreto. No es una cosa grande, de hecho es una tontería. Tiene un secreto alto, delgado y con el pelo negro. Tiene un secreto que siempre está en la biblioteca y que siempre le alcanza el libro de "Conceptos básicos de la sanación" antes de que ella llegue a buscarlo.

Y puede que no hayan vuelto a hablar, pero tampoco hace falta. Sue le ha pillado más de una vez mirándola por encima del libro que lee.

Es raro.

Tienen una extraña tregua que se desarrolla únicamente en la biblioteca. Y no es como si Nott le cayera bien, pero le produce una curiosidad insalubre.

Así que si sus amigas no quieren contarle lo que saben, no hay ningún problema. Porque ella también tiene un secreto.


	5. Solo por si acaso

****

―Sue Li ―la llama Stephen Cornfoot un día antes de que lleguen las Navidades.

Sue le mira con curiosidad, acaba de regresar de una de sus jornadas de estudio (acaba de cambiar su "Conceptos básicos de la sanación" por "Por qué yo no tengo verrugas y tú sí. Hechizos básicos para el hogar" y se siente realmente emocionada).

Stephen tiene ese tipo de cabello que uno describiría como "negro como el ala de un cuervo" y unos ojos bonitos. A Sue le cae bien. No habla mucho y siempre ofrece un hombro en el que llorar.

―Hola.

Stephen mira a ambos lados, un poco incómodo, y se mete las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica. Es más alto que ella, casi un par de cabezas, pero eso tampoco es algo especialmente nuevo.

Todo el mundo parece alto comparado con Sue.

―¿Sí? ―insiste. Aún tiene que hacer su baúl y asegurarse de que todo está en orden.

Stephen se aclara la garganta y deja escapar algo así como un quejido.

―Las cosas están muy feas ―comienza a decir. Y Sue teme que vaya a ser un discurso más, como los que Padma blande cada vez que siente que el mundo se derrumba a su alrededor― y… La verdad. No perdonaría nunca, si algo pasara, de no haber hecho esto.

Sue arruga el ceño. ¿Hacer el qué…?

Stephen da un paso hacia delante y Sue tiene que contenerse para dar otro atrás. Nota como sus manos acarician su rostro y se siente completamente helada.

Es la primera vez que la besan. Bueno, no la primera (una vez se había jugado con Mandy que sacaría más nota que ella. Falló y su castigo había consistido en darle un beso en la mejilla a Terry Boot. Claro, que por aquel entonces no eran más que unas crías), pero como si lo fuera. Se siente completamente congelada y no sabe qué hacer.

Las manos le pesan y lo único que se le ocurre es mover un poco los labios, a su ritmo. Siente que su corazón le late a mil por hora, que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y que la mitad de la Sala Común los está mirando.

―¿Por qué? ―pregunta con voz débil cuando se separa.

Stephen se encoge un poco de hombros, avergonzado.

―Eres lista. Seguro que encuentras una respuesta. ―Y, como si temiendo que se la fuera a dar, se da la vuelta y se marcha.

Sue lo observa mientras Stephan se reúne con sus amigos. Se sigue sintiendo desorientada. ¿Qué es lista? ¿Que encontrará la respuesta?

Las opciones son infinitas. Desde que Stephan sienta algo por ella a que, simplemente, le dé miedo que le pueda pasar algo antes de besar a una chico. O, incluso, podría ser parte de una puesta. Igual que cuando ella besó a Terry.

Suspira y sube a su habitación.

Aún tiene un baúl que preparar.


	6. Cuando todo lo que creías se desvanece

Sue suspira. Las vacaciones de Navidad se le están tornando más aburridas que nunca. No ha quedado con ninguna de las chicas, no ha salido ni un solo día con su padre a dar una vuelta y hace tres días que no ve a la lechuza de la familia.

Se aburre.

Y, por si fuera poco, tiene un rompecabezas con Stephen. ¿Qué es lo que había querido decir?

No se decide. ¿Era una forma retorcida de pedirle salir? ¿Una declaración de intenciones? ¿Qué? ¿Qué?

¡Qué?

Suspira. Y, de cualquier manera, ¿qué siente ella por Stephen? ¿Le gusta? Le cae bien, eso desde luego. Y es monillo. Y siempre está dispuesto a escucharla.

Y…

No se le ocurre nada. Se voltea sobre sí misma y suspira. Una no se puede pasar toda la semana sin hacer nada y tomar decisiones importantes.

Gira su rostro hacia su mesilla de noche. Allí hay apilados media docena de libros que había sacado de la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Eran libros inútiles, más por entretenerse y repasar para sus EXTASIS que para aprender algo real.

Coge uno, al azar, y lo abre. Ya los ha leído, pero no tiene nada mejor que hacer en su casa a parte de leer. Y jugar al paduk. No hay televisión ni radio.

Suspira. Aún le quedan por delante todas las vacaciones.


	7. De nuevo, Hogwarts

Sue acaba de entrar en el Expreso Hogwarts. Casi no llega, su padre había tenido un momento de ansiedad en medio de la carretera y había insistido en que no fuera.

En que podrían ir a vivir a Francia.

Sue no habla francés y la simple idea de huir, de correr y refugiarse, la hizo sentir miserable. Huir sería alejarse de las chicas. Abandonarlas por el mismo riesgo.

Además, ¿su padre no estaba cansado de huir?

Al final había conseguido convencerlo. El no haber sufrido ningún castigo en lo que llevaba de curso pareció su mejor baza.

Solo seis meses más. Quizá después irse a Francia no fuera tan mala idea. Alejarse, sin miedo a que fueran a buscarla, de toda aquella locura que ni siquiera le pertenecía.

Miró a ambos lados del pequeño corredor y, asegurando su mochila sobre su hombro, decidió empezar la búsqueda de sus amigas. El tren era un reflejo fantasmagórico del castillo. Los pasillos, generalmente infranqueables y lleno de amigos que se reencontraban, estaban completamente vacíos.

Las persianas de los compartimentos estaban cerradas, en busca de la máxima privacidad. Y no había rastro ni de Padma ni de Mandy ni de Morag.

Según pasa, una de las puertas se abe y Sue se detiene. Quiere echar un vistazo. Quizá preguntar si las habían visto.

Se queda sin aliento.

Es Nott. Parece que, a diferencia de lo que se debería hacer en vacaciones de Navidad, había adelgazado. Está más delgado que unos días antes y parece más cansado.

Él la mira sin decir nada. Sue no piensa preguntarle _a él_. Puede que sea su secreto, pero es un secreto silencioso y tranquilo. Pasa de largo.

—Oye…

Se detiene y le mira. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las palabras que le ha dirigido durante aquellos siete años. Arruga el ceño, un poco sorprendida, y echa un vistazo rápido para asegurarse que la habla a ella.

—¿Qué? —susurra dando un paso hacia él. En seguida se arrepiente. Nott tiene los ojos muy abiertos, como si realmente no esperase que se hubiese detenido.

Que le hubiese respondido.

Se aclara la garganta y mira al suelo.

—Yo… em… —Nott niega la cabeza y resopla—. ¿Todo bien?

Sue asiente tontamente, agarrando con fuerza el asa de su mochila. Abre y cierra la boca, supone que es su turno. Las relaciones sociales necesitan de las dos partes, ¿no¿

—¿Y tú? —Su pregunta suena poco sincera, forzada. Y ha tardado demasiado en formularla. Nott la mira.

Le gustaría saber en qué piensa.

Se encoge de hombros y no dice nada. El silencio es incómodo y Sue lo único que quiere es voltearse e ir a buscar a sus amigas. Nott no parece dispuesto a moverse. Allí, apalancado, mirándola. La está poniendo nerviosa.

Se aclara la garganta para despedirse. Nott alarga una mano como para detenerla.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —chilla la voz de Padma desde su espalda. Sue se gira lo suficiente para verla. Lleva una túnica bonita, el cabello recogido, la boca torcida y la varita entre las manos—. Ni se te ocurra.

Nott da un paso hacia atrás, claramente sorprendido. Sue abre la boca, dispuesta a tranquilizarla, decirle que no pasa nada.

Pero ha hecho mucho ruido. Demasiado. La puerta del compartimento de Nott se ha vuelto a abrir y por ella se asoman lo peor de su curso.

Sue también retrocede hasta que su espalda choca contra las ventanas del tren.

—¿Qué pasa aquí, Patil? —pregunta Parkinson levantando su nariz puntiaguda.

Padma no baja la varita. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y la varita en el aire, dispuesta. Sue jamás la ha visto tan agresiva.

—Padma, no tiene importancia… —susurra sin decir la verdad—. No ha pasado nada.

—Eso, _Padma_ , lárgate. No ha pasado nada. _Todavía._ —Parkinson sonríe de medio lado, sacando su varita y balanceándola.

Sue ve como detrás de ella están Crabbe y Goyle. Y, aún sentado, Draco Malfoy. Siente un escalofrío y tira de Padma hacia atrás. No quiere enfrentarse a ellos. Merlín, ni ahora ni nunca. Son peligrosos.

—Por favor —le suplica en voz baja. Padma la mira y después clava su vista al frente.

—Si te encuentro —advierte sin guardar su varita— metiéndote con cualquier alumno, Nott… Aún soy prefecta. Puedo castigarte, recuérdalo.

Se ríen. Es una carcajada llena de ironía, que hace que a Sue se le pongan los pelos de punta. Ve como Nott se encoje un poco en sí mismo, dándole un aspecto perdido.

—Vamos —le dice Padma sin necesidad. Sue mantiene su agarre, mentiría si dijera que no está asustada.

Odia los enfrentamientos. Odia lo que está pasando.

Y, sobre todo, odia ser su protagonista.

—¿Estás bien? —Padma se detiene cuando están llegando al fondo del tren y la mira con preocupación. Sue sonríe, intentando mostrarle que no pasa nada.

—No… no ha sido nada, Padma. De verdad.

Padma no la cree. Sue no necesita estudiar su expresión para darse cuenta. Tiene los ojos entrecerrados y los labios apretados.

—Si no estás dispuesta a pelear contra ellos deberías evitarlos —recomendó con voz suave, antes de abrir la puerta.

Allí ya están Mandy y Morag, sentadas muy juntas, leyendo un número atrasado del Quisquilloso. Su propiedad dentro del castillo está prohibida y Sue supone que es otra forma de seguir peleando.

A su manera.

—¿Dicen algo interesante?

Morag niega la cabeza y se aparta un poco.

—Pero al menos no vomita mentiras como El Profeta —añade—. Todo lo que dice es inútil.

—Deprimente —corrige Mandy guardándolo en su bolso—; pero significa mucho más de lo que parece. Es esperanza, ¿vale?

Sue se sienta y, justo a su lado, lo hace Padma.

—Nott atacó a Sue —informa sin parpadear. Mandy y Morag levantan la cabeza, sorprendidas.

—No me atacó —protesta en vano, dejando su mochila en el suelo del compartimento.

—Porque llegué yo.

—Ni siquiera había sacado su varita —insiste.

Morag niega la cabeza.

—No deberíamos permitirles que hagan lo que quieran —opina Mandy, cruzándose de brazos—. Somos más. Más fuertes.

—Deberíamos hacer algo —asiente Mandy echándose hacia delante—. Que se den cuenta de que las cosas no han cambiado, que seguimos aquí.

—Hablaré con Neville —asiente Padma.

Sue, en su asiento, se revuelve incómoda. Es lo más cerca que ha estado de lo que sea que están haciendo. Y, de verdad, no quiere saber nada.


	8. Lunática Lovegood

Tardan una semana entera en darse cuenta de que Lunática Lovegood, como la llaman cariñosamente, no está en el colegio.

—¿Cómo que no la habéis visto en toda la semana? —jadea Ginny Weasley con los ojos muy abiertos.

Sue se siente un poco avergonzada. No es como que sea _su_ niñera, pero no comprende cómo nadie se ha dado cuenta. Debería tener compañeras de dormitorio. Alguien _tenía_ que haberse dado cuenta.

No podía desaparecer alguien así como así.

Aunque, aparentemente, sí se podía.


	9. La biblioteca, por última vez

En cuanto les mandan deberes, Sue encuentra su excusa para escaparse a la biblioteca. Sale de su sala común sin siquiera mirar atrás, a pesar de que nota las miradas preocupadas de sus amigas en su espalda.

Sus planes para ser útil van tomando forma. Ha conseguido introducir en el colegio algunos ingredientes para pociones y la promesa de su padre que le seguirá colando algunos. Es más fácil cuando nadie te considera una amenaza.

Habían comprobado el equipaje de Padma y el de Mandy, encontrando la copia del Quisquilloso y ganándose un viaje al despacho de Alecto Carrow. Habían obligado a Morag a abrir su bolso para una inspección rápida.

Y Sue había pasado sin más. Ni siquiera se ganó una mirada. Un pensamiento de duda.

Es el último día que piensa entrar en la biblioteca. Quiere comprobar algunas de sus notas y que tiene todo lo necesario para terminar de sobrellevar lo que queda del año.

Va directamente a la mesa que suele ocupar, sin saludar si quiera a Madam Pince. Allí encuentra, como siempre, un libro esperándola. Pero esta vez no está solo, hay un pequeño pergamino redoblado sobre su portada.

Sue busca a Nott con la mirada. Está a un par de mesas de ella y, aunque aparenta leer, tiene clavada la mirada en ella. Sue coge aire, intentando recordar que su actitud ha sido amistosa hasta hace poco, y alarga la mano.

_«Vi el libro y me acordé de ti. Espero que te sea útil. N»._

Sue levanta la mirada. Parece que Nott no puede ni parpadear. Deja la nota a un lado y lee el título del libro. " _Guía en el hogar: Cómo sobrevivir a un ataque de mortífagos_ ".

Le cuesta procesar la información. Había oído de aquel libro, por supuesto. Fue uno de los muchos que editaron el año anterior, intentando aprovechar el miedo de la gente. El Ministerio había hecho una gran campaña aquel verano para quitarlos todos de las tiendas.

¿Cómo lo…?

Le mira. Nott sigue allí, sin parpadear. Sue le sonríe y asiente, intentando trasmitirle su gratitud. Podía ser un libro realmente útil.


	10. Parkinson es una abusona

Sue sale de la biblioteca. Está contenta, no puede describirlo de otra forma. Nota un calor agradable en su pecho y, si las cosas hubiesen sido un poco diferentes y _menos raras_ , habría corrido a abrazar a Nott. Tiene una sonrisa tonta pintada en sus labios.

Hasta que las ve. Pansy Parkinson junto con un par de chicas de Slytherin a las que nunca ha visto, en medio del pasillo que lleva a la Torre Ravenclaw. Baja la mirada, se concentra en el suelo, y aprieta el paso.

Parkinson se pone en medio. Lleva unos calcetines cortos y oscuros y unos zapatos que parecen de piel. Sue no quiere levantar la cabeza.

Está tan cerca.

Parece tan lejos.

—Mirad quién está aquí. Si es la pequeña Sue Li.

Quieren vengarse, se da cuenta. De que Padma les chillase y apuntase con su varita. Y la culpan a ella. Seguro.

Traga saliva.

—Hola, Parkinson. —Intenta sonar amable, indefensa—. Intento llegar a mi Sala Común, ¿te importa…?

Se ríe. Es una risa cruel, que se le clava en los oídos. Todavía está a tiempo de darse la vuelta y correr hacia Nott. La biblioteca no está tan lejos y, quizá, no se esperen que salga corriendo.

Seguro que no.

Una de las chicas le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Yo no os he hecho nada —protesta intentando soltarse de su agarre.

Parkinson se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y a quién le importa?

—Nos vas a acompañar —le sisea una de las chicas.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

Parkinson pasa por delante de ella. Nota como una de las manos la empuja y se deja guiar con una molesta sensación en el fondo de su estómago. Es una cobarde y no se atreve a sacar su varita. A defenderse. A demostrar que puede valerse por sí misma.

Que no es una víctima.

_Es una víctima_.

Se deja conducir hasta los baños más cercanos y, mientras que una de ellas se queda vigilando la puerta, empieza a marearse.

—Que te quede claro —dice Parkinson clavando su dedo índice en su pecho—: si uno de nosotros te dice que saltes, saltas. Si uno te dice que no eres más que un piojo, lo eres.

Sue asiente rápidamente. Parkinson sonríe con suficiencia, como si hubiese conseguido un gran logro. Da un paso hacia delante y Sue se encoge más en sí misma.

—Y díselo a tu amiguita Patil. Que lo sepa. Si sigue tocando las narices…

La chica que entró con ellas se coloca a su espalda. Sue la mira nerviosa.

—Tu varita —exige Parkinson alargando la mano.

—¿Qué…?

—Dánosla. Ya.

Sue quiere dudar. Decir que protestó, que se negó. Pero solo asiente y la saca penosamente, ofreciéndosela.

Parkinson se la arrebata con un zarpazo.

Nota como la chica que tiene a su espalda la agarra por los brazos y tira de ella con facilidad. Es grandota y Sue sospecha que podrá manejarla con facilidad con una sola mano.

La lleva hasta uno de los retretes y la deja allí, mirándolo.

—¿No irás a…? —pregunta con voz ahogada, antes de notar como la empuja hasta que la pone de rodillas.

El retrete está a penas a unos centímetros de ella. Niega con la cabeza.

—Por favor —dice girando la cabeza. Ve la sonrisa de superioridad de Pansy Parkinson y nota como algo cambia en ella. Va a hacerlo diga ella lo que diga. Y si lo permite, lo disfrutará. Respira hondo e intenta pensar en otra cosa. Algo agradable.

»No tengo miedo. Haced lo que queráis.

—Perfecto.

La obligan a agacharse hasta que su rostro queda a unos centímetros. Toma aire e intenta concentrarse en otras cosas.

Oye la cisterna y en un instante nota como el agua le salpica la cara. La chica la empuja aún más, prácticamente chocando su rostro contra el retrete.

Cuando la cisterna termina, la separa. Respira con cierta dificultad y tiene la impresión de haber tragado agua. Se siente asqueada y ridiculizada.

—¿Y ahora, Li?

Sue vuelve a negar con la cabeza. Si eso es lo peor que van a hacerle, es asqueroso, pero no insoportable.

Lo repiten. Una, dos y hasta tres veces más. A pesar de que ya nadie la empuja contra él, Sue está medio abrazada al retrete con la boca entreabierta, intentando escupir todo el agua que ha tragado.

O, quizá, intentando evitar el almuerzo.

—Creo que ha pillado el mensaje —decide Parkinson apuntándola con su propia varita. Sue intenta ignorarla, aunque aquello sí que la pone nerviosa.

»¡ _Locomotor Wibbly_!

Parkinson tira su varita lejos y le sonríe con malicia.

—La próxima vez te lo pensarás dos veces.


	11. El camino de la vergüenza

Sue tarda casi cinco patéticos minutos en alcanzar su varita y en deshacer el encantamiento. Está furiosa. Ella no había hecho nada, absolutamente nada, para ganarse aquello.

Tampoco era justo culpar a Padma. Pero a cada instante la idea se hacía más y más atractiva. Aprieta los labios y abre la puerta del baño.

Nota el pelo húmedo, que va calándole la pechera de la túnica. Se siente sucia e insultada.

—¿Sue? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

Lo ve sin verlo. Es Stephen, al que ha estado evitando desde que el sábado. Lo ignora, apretando el paso hacia la maldita águila.

—¡Sue! —exclama agarrándola y obligando a que lo mire.

—¿Qué, Stephen? ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, quieres decirme?

No se plantea que está pagando con él su frustración. Solo quiere llegar a su cuarto y darse un buen baño. Intentar olvidarlo.

Él la mira un poco sorprendido de su arrebato. Se encoge un poco impresionado de hombros y la suelta.

—Estás mojada —intenta explicarse.

—Qué genio —repone Sue retomando su camino.

Él la sigue.

—¿Qué es e _l destino?_

Sue se detiene frente al águila y la mira con cara de pocos amigos. Por supuesto. La adivinanza.

—Una chorrada —le espeta. Por supuesto, el águila no se mueve. Está tan enfadada que no puede pensar con claridad.

—Es la consecuencia a todas nuestras acciones —dice Stephen sin inmutarse—. Y hablando de acciones, Sue…

El águila se echa a un lado para que la traspasen.

—Sue, ¿podemos hablar? Quizá en otro momento, no sé…

—Déjalo estar, Stephen —responde sin pensar que, quizá, pueda estar hiriendo sus sentimientos. O de que pueda querer decir algo _importante_.

Sube por las escaleras que llevan a los dormitorios cuando vuelve a llamarla.

—¡Me gustas, Sue! —le grita en medio de la Sala Común. Delante de todo el mundo. Siente como sus piernas se anclan en el suelo. Quiere salir corriendo y olvidar, de una vez por todas, aquella mierda de día—. ¡Eres lista y guapa! Y siempre sonríes. Llevo queriéndotelo decir desde siempre… ¡me gustas!

Sue no quiere escucharlo. Niega con la cabeza y termina de subir las escaleras. El corazón le bombea con fuerza contra el pecho.

¿No podía haberlo dejado estar?

Se encierra en el baño y cierra la puerta por dentro, con un encantamiento. Deja su mochila tirada de cualquier en el suelo y desliza su túnica por sus hombros. Se mira en uno de los grandes espejos y suspira.

Stephen dijo que era guapa. Se declaró delante de todos por una chica bajita, con la cara plana, los ojos rasgados y el pelo demasiado lacio. Se había declarado por ella, y su única respuesta había sido huir de él.

Pobre Stephen. Iba a tener que pedirle perdón.

Pero no en ese momento. Se siente demasiado mal consigo misma como para pensar en él. Con cansancio se quita la corbata y desabrocha los botones de su camisa.

Ha sido un día muy largo.


	12. Tuneando la Guía para el hogar

Únicamente vestida con su albornoz, Sue se sienta sobre su cama. Tiene el libro que le ha dado Nott sobre las rodillas. No quiere pensar en Stephen, porque cada vez que lo hace le vienen a la mente Parkinson y sus amigas.

Y siente ganas de vomitar otra vez. Y de chillar. Y de gritar.

Así que se concentra en la Guía. Qué problemática, ¿en que había pensado Nott? ¿Querría meterla en un lío?

Por otra parte, por el índice, parece bastante útil. Hay un listado de conjuros y encantamientos para la protección personal, pero la parte más interesante radica en los encantamientos y pociones curativos. De todo tipo, con soluciones prácticas para cuando te falta un ingrediente o tienes un problema de tiempo.

Levanta la varita y lo mira con lástima. Sigue siendo muy peligroso.

Intentando mantener un buen pulso, rasga la portada del libro y la desprende. Abre su baúl y rebusca entre sus pertenencias una de las lecturas de la asignatura de Estudios Muggles de aquel año: " _El muggle que destrozó tu vida_ ".

Sin importarle destrozar el libro, les cambia la portada.

Oye la puerta del dormitorio abrirse y tira, como puede, los dos libros y la portada de la Guía bajo la cama. Cuando levanta la cabeza se encuentra cara a cara con Mandy. Tiene el ceño fruncido y parece enfadada.

—¿Te parece bonito? —le pregunta cruzándose de brazos.

Sue arruga el ceño e intenta pensar en lo que ha hecho.

—Le has dejado hecho polvo —añade dando un paso dentro—. Llevábamos meses animándolo a que se declarara, ¿te haces una idea de lo tímido que es? Y tú le rechazas en medio de la Sala Común. ¡Sue!

Parpadea. Stephen, claro. Inclina la cabeza, rehuyendo su mirada.

—No era un buen momento —intenta explicar. Pero no quiere contar lo que ha pasado abajo, así que se muerde el labio—. Además, ¿cómo que animándolo?

Mandy se ruboriza un poco y se encoge de hombros.

—Bueno, los dos estáis solteros, ¿no? Y tú le gustabas. Y él no está nada mal, así que… ¿por qué no?

—¡Podías haberme preguntado antes de hacer algo así! —De pronto, se siente muy indignada. Stephen ahora es su problema, su conciencia. Y ella no hizo nada para merecerlo.

—Te lo preguntamos —se explica rápidamente—. Dijiste que te parecía mono.

Sue intenta hacer memoria, pero lo único que encuentra es vacío, frustración e ira.


	13. El favor

Sue sale sola del Gran Comedor. Desde que Stephen, hace más o menos un mes, se le declaró sus compañeras la han estado evitando. Y Sue a ellas. No es capaz de explicar por qué reaccionó así.

Visto con perspectiva, quizá había sobreactuado. Y en algún momento tendría que ir a hablar con Stephen (Stephen, que le enviaba miradas tristonas, que a Sue le recordaban a un cachorrito). Pero sigue sin sentirse preparada.

Aún no sabe qué es lo que va a decirle.

Gira a la derecha y se encamina hacia las escaleras. Se supone que tiene clase de Estudios Muggles y si llegara pronto podría elegir el mejor asiento. Atrás del todo en la clase, justo junto a la puerta.

—¡Li!

Se detiene y gira la cabeza. Es Nott, por supuesto. El chico que hace que todo sea tan complicado y tan sencillo a la vez.

Arruga el ceño y se asoma por la barandilla de las escaleras. La última vez que habló con él Padma apareció y, más tarde, Pansy Parkinson la _castigó_ por su insolencia.

Pero también es el chico que le ha regalado un libro genial sobre sanación, un libro del que no se separa y por el que recibe unas miradas muy raras por parte de Padma. No puede ser tan raro, todo el mundo tiene que leerlo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Agita las manos hacia él, como diciéndole que baje. Sue mira a todos lados antes de suspirar y darse la vuelta.

Al menos espera que no la sigan.

—¿Qué quieres? —repite cuando Nott se detiene en una intersección un poco escondida de las mazmorras. Li apenas ha pisado esta parte del castillo y teme que si la deja allí acabará perdiéndose.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor.

Sue palidece y boquea. ¿Que Nott quiere que le haga un favor? ¿Qué podría hacer ella para ayudarlo?

No sabe si quiere hacerle un favor. Ni siquiera sabe si quiere estar allí, hablando con él. Solo sabe que le está agradecida por la extraña _¿amistad?_ que habían compartido. Una amistad de silencios y distancias. Y miradas.

—¿Sí?—acaba preguntando con voz débil.

—Todos esos libros que leías… —Habla con una voz queda, ronca, y tan baja que Sue tiene que dar un paso hacia él para escucharlo. Está demasiado nerviosa—. ¿Sabes…?

Nott agita la cabeza y se calla. Sue frunce el ceño.

—¿Estás enfermo o algo así?

—Yo no —responde encogiéndose un poco.

Sue sonríe un poco. Es una expresión un poco tímida, que intenta animarlo a hablar. Nott es todo un misterio, demasiado callado para su propio bien.

—Lo más sensato sería ir a Madam Pomfrey.

—No _quiere_ —explica encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Por qué? No es como si vosotros tuvieseis algún problema con ir a la enfermería.

Se da cuenta de que dice _vosotros_ y se siente un poco mal. Ella no tendría ningún problema si de pronto decidiera que se siente mal. Los tratamientos han sido restringidos para los castigados.

—Créeme, no irá. Ya lo he intentado.

Sue se abraza y se apoya contra una de las paredes, dejando que la piedra fría acariciara su rostro.

—Nunca lo he intentado —confiesa. Porque, aunque cada vez que Padma o Mandy entran con rasguños en su cuarto quiere saltar e intentar ayudarlas. Pero en lugar de eso se hunde un poco más en su miedo y se dice que la próxima vez lo hará.

Teme fallar.

—No importa.

—Yo… ¿Qué le ha pasado?

Nott se recostó contra la pared, imitándola. Parecía muy cansado.

—Se metió en una pelea —explica sin emoción en sus palabras—. Una maldición le golpeó mal, salió volando y se hizo una herida.

Una herida. Vale, eso podía ser fácil.

—Bien, bien. Quizá… Necesitaré algunas cosas.

Nott asiente.

—Hazme una lista.

—Y un lugar. Estaría bien que tuviera agua corriente.

Solo espera que Nott no decida invitarla a entrar en su Sala Común.

—El baño de prefectos. —No lo hace—. Nadie va ya.

Sue asiente.

Está aterrada.


	14. El paciente inglés

Sue se mira al espejo una vez más antes de coger su mochila y salir de su cuarto. Está nerviosa, _muy_ nerviosa. Nota un revoloteo extraño en el fondo de su estómago y las manos le tiemblan. Ha practicado una docena de veces el hechizo y sabe que Nott se ha asegurado de preparar la poción que le ha indicado.

Baja las escaleras y en seguida nota la mirada de Padma sobre ella.

Se asegura de tener bien puesta sobre el hombro la mochila y le da la espalda, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—No puedes salir —le advierte con un tono un poco autoritario. Sue la mira, un poco sorprendida.

—¿Perdona?

Padma parece algo arrepentida.

—Es tarde, van a dar el toque de queda y salir por ahí no me parece buena idea. Las cosas se están poniendo… _tensas_.

Sue no tiene ni idea de cómo se están poniendo las cosas fuera. Sabe que le prometió a Nott ir en su encuentro y que, por lo que a ella respecta, piensa cumplir el trato. Aunque sea para agradecerle el libro.

—No tardaré mucho —asegura sonriendo—. Tengo una tutoría con la profesora McGonagall —inventa, intentando aparentar seguridad—. Dice que no estoy rindiendo demasiado y quiere hablar conmigo.

Padma la analiza. Tiene una ceja ligeramente levantada, pero cuando vuelve a girarse no le impide salir.

—Vuelve pronto.

Sue se desliza fuera de su Sala Común, sintiéndose culpable. Es lo suficientemente lista como para saber la clase de persona que le va a llevar Nott. Pero había aceptado, sentía que se lo _debía_. Casi estaría bien con que no fueran unas de las chicas que la atacaron.

Y, si no le había entendido mal, era un _él_.

Camina con paso ligero. Realmente no quiere encontrarse a nadie por el camino. Explicar a los hermanos Carrow que está fuera de su Sala Común a punto del toque de queda para curar a un chico en el baño de prefectos.

Merlín, que mal suena.

Nott le pasó un par de días atrás una nota con la contraseña del baño de prefectos y la hora a la que quedarían. Es raro pensar que ella está recibiendo notas de Nott, un chico con el que no había intercambiado ni media palabra hasta el día en el que se encontraron en la biblioteca.

—A la orilla del río —susurra cuando llega junto frente a la estatua de Boris el Desconcertado. La puerta del baño se abre y Sue se asoma un poco. Es una estancia grande, con una lámpara de araña.

Las paredes, así como los lavamanos, son de mármol blanco. Hay varias puertas, _baños_ , y en el centro de la sala una gran piscina, con trampolín incluido. Hay un gran espejo en el que se reflejan Nott y su acompañante.

Sue traga saliva.

Y se arrepiente de haber aceptado. Tiene ganas de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo. Se siente engañada, _estafada_. Nott no puede haberle pedido que cure a Draco Malfoy de entre todas las personas.

Eso sería demasiado cruel.

Traga saliva.

—Has venido —la saluda Nott dando un par de pasos hacia ella. Sue siente que sus piernas no quieren responder. No puede apartar la mirada de Malfoy.

Parece avergonzado y a Sue no le extraña. Debería sentirse avergonzado de su propia existencia. Tiene un aspecto horrible que difiere tanto del niño maleducado que recuerda de sus primeros años en el colegio. El cabello demasiado largo y descuidado, las ojeras y la túnica más grande de lo que debería. Parece enfermizo.

A Sue no le produce ni una pizca de compasión.

—Podrías habérmelo dicho —murmura pasando su mirada a Nott.

—Pensé que quizá te negarías —explica un poco incómodo. Malfoy, detrás de él, se ruboriza. No la mira, como si no hacerlo pudiera evitarle una gran vergüenza.

—Por supuesto. Me niego.

Malfoy levanta la cabeza y clava en ella sus ojos. Nott parece bastante sorprendido de que lo admita sin más. Sue solo puede pensar en lo que diría Padma si lo supiera. En Mandy y en Morag. En Lisa, a la que no veía desde el año pasado. Que se había evaporizado.

En Parkinson, tirando su varita lejos para que tuviera que _arrastrarse_ hasta ella.

—No se lo merece —dice. La voz le tiembla. Está siendo más valiente de lo que ha sido nunca.

—Li…

Niega la cabeza, posando sus ojos en sus zapatos. No piensa hacerlo. No pueden obligarla. No va a caer _tan_ bajo.

—Escucha. —Nott se inclina hacia ella. Tanto que solo tendría que girar la cabeza para que sus mejillas se tocaran. Sue se queda quieta. Inmóvil, mirando los zapatos del uniforme de Nott. Tan serios—. Me dijiste que lo harías. No te lo habría pedido si no fuera… _urgente_. No le estás haciendo un favor a él. Es a mí.

Tampoco le debe nada a Nott. Vale que podría haberla acusado ante los Carrow de comportamiento sospechoso. Pero ella todavía no ha hecho nada malo. No le debía absolutamente nada.

De nada, de nada, de nada.

—Si dice cualquier cosa desagradable o, simplemente, que no me guste me marcho.

Nott asiente.

Sue no sabe qué está haciendo cuando da un par de pasos hacia Malfoy, con los brazos en jarras.

—Enséñame esa herida.

Malfoy la mira, desafiante. Como si aquello fuera un paripé que le hubiese salido mal. Como si no quisiera, si no esperase, que realmente accediera. Lentamente, se quita la túnica y la deja sin mucho cuidado sobre el lavabo. Se arremanga la chaqueta del uniforme y la camisa, con especial cuidado.

Sue empieza a perder la paciencia cuando lo ve.

Su muñeca, gran parte de ella por lo menos, y su antebrazo derecho están cubiertos con heridas verticales. Múltiples rajas que rompen la marca tenebrosa. Que la desgarran.

Tienes las heridas infectadas. La piel que la rodea está hinchada y rojiza y las heridas supurantes están cogiendo un tono verdoso.

No sabe si sentir lástima, ahora _sí_ , o asco. Busca a Nott con la mirada y él se encoge de hombros.

—¿Una pelea? —le pregunta con tono acusatorio. Le había mentido tan descaradamente.

Nott abre y cierra la boca. Parece un poco incómodo.

—Se la hemos estado tratando, pero hay algo que no está yendo bien.

Sue bufa. Por supuesto que hay algo que no está yendo bien. La pinta de la herida lo confirma. Intenta mantenerse seria, fría, pero lo único que consigue es que un escalofrío la recorra.

Es cierto que sabe mucho de medimagia. Que ha estado estudiando por su cuenta, leyendo, pero nunca se había imaginado enfrentarse a algo así. Tiene una pinta tan asquerosa que lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza es que acabará perdiendo el brazo.

—Deberíais ir a ver a Madam Pomfrey.

No se siente lo suficientemente valiente como para ponerse manos a la obra. No quiere ser la responsable de que Malfoy se quede manco. Ni siquiera en parte.

—Sabía que iba a ser una pérdida de tiempo. —Malfoy vuelve a cubrir su antebrazo con movimientos rápidos. Sue traga saliva. No tiene que sentirse culpable.

Malfoy es un cretino.

—Detente —ordena Nott—. Li, ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

Sue asiente y se aleja con él hasta prácticamente la entrada del baño. Nott se detuvo haciendo de pantalla entre ella y Malfoy.

—Escucha…

—No. —Sue le corta, tajante—. No, escucha tú. Me has traído aquí a traición para que cure algo que se escapa a mis capacidades. No es solo eso… me has mentido.

Esa es la peor parte. No sabe por qué pero siente que su corazón se estruja un poco cuando lo piensa.

—No irá a ver a Pomfrey —intenta explicarle—. Cree que el odia, y si me preguntas no le culpo. Además, se lo contará a Snape y tendrá problemas. Me ha costado horrores convencerlo para que viniera… Li… Sue, te juro que te deberé una. La que quieras.

Duda. Sabe que no es correcto. Y que a la vez lo es.

—Dime la verdad —exige—. ¿Cómo se lo hizo?

—No nos lo ha contado. Sospechamos… —Nott gira la cabeza y baja un poco la vez—. Creemos que se lo hizo él. ¿Le ayudarás?

Sue niega la cabeza.

Malfoy es la serpiente que muerde a quién le ha salvado. Está en su naturaleza y Sue sabe que va a salir mal parada.

—No me hago responsable.

Nott sonríe y le palmea el hombro amablemente.

—Déjame volver a verla —dice acercándose a Malfoy otra vez. Aprieta los labios para no hacer una mueca, tiene una pinta horrorosa.

»Hay que limpiarla. Te va a doler, Malfoy.

Abre uno de los grifos hacia el lado de agua caliente. Si Nott se lo hubiese dicho, podría haberle dado una poción para evitarle el dolor. Coge la mano de Malfoy y él frunce el ceño. Tiene la piel tibia.

—Hay que ablandar las costras —explica colocando las heridas debajo del agua— para que sea más fácil quitarlas.

Malfoy hace una mueca cuando el agua se cae sobre la herida. Nott se acerca un poco más para ver mejor.

—¿Puedo hacer algo?

—No. De momento no, pero gracias.

Durante lo que parece una eternidad, Sue solo oye sus respiraciones y el agua caer. Cuando las costras se han vuelto de un color sonrosado, cierra el grifo.

—Te las tengo que arrancar —explica, conteniendo el asco que empieza a subirle por la garganta—. No va a ser agradable, pero es para que se cure.

Malfoy asiente sin mirarla. Está medio apoyado en el lavamanos, intentando mantener una expresión digna.

Sue se inclina hacia su brazo y pellizca un trozo de la costra. Malfoy da un pequeño brinco e intenta desasirse, pero Sue lo mantiene bien agarrado. Tira, con cuidado, de la costra. Malfoy tensa su brazo y aparta la mirada. Sue intenta contener su cena dentro de su estómago y tira un poco más. Empieza a sangrar.

Le da un manotazo y se suelta. Malfoy aprieta su brazo contra su cuerpo, como si fuera un tesoro precioso. Sue suelta aire, intentando controlar el repentino mareo que la ha invadido.

—No me hagas perder el tiempo, Malfoy —le pide.

Al oír su nombre, Malfoy se tensa y la mira desafiante. Es una mirada incómoda, gris, con las cejas tan fruncidas que parecen una sola.

Con recelo, vuelve a estirar su brazo. Se ha manchado la camisa del uniforme con su propia sangre. Sue le agarra con una de sus manos y con la otra vuelve a atrapar la costra. Malfoy gruñe e intenta removerse. Tira, esta vez con algo menos de cuidado.

—¡Ten cuidado! —se queja con una voz demasiado aguda, intentando apartar el brazo.

—Desmaius.

Sue chilla y salta hacia atrás. El hechizo le ha dado de lleno a Malfoy, que cae como si fuera un peso muerto. Mira a Nott, incrédula.

—No iba a dejar de lloriquear —explica guardándose la varita—. Así será más fácil.

Pasa la vista del uno al otro y asiente, agachándose junto a él. Vuelve a tomar su brazo entre sus manos. La tarea que le espera es igualmente desagradable.

—Si no le gustaba solo tenía que no hacérsela —dice intentando concentrarse en otra cosa que no sea el pus, la sangre y la marca tenebrosa (que parece que la mira, a través de las heridas.

—No es tan fácil.

Sue lo mira y se pregunta si él también la tendrá. Espera que no, porque realmente le gusta Nott.

O le cae bien.

Lo aguanta.

…

Lo que sea.


	15. Conversaciones pendientes

Sue ha tomado una decisión: tiene que hablar con Stephen. Y cuanto antes mejor. No quiere sentirse perdida para siempre. Sobre todo desde que ha dejado de ir _tanto_ a la biblioteca.

Quiere ser justa.

—Stephen —le llama el sábado después del desayuno—. ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta?

Nota la mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella y se siente morir. Quiere balbucear alguna excusa. O mandarles al carajo.

Stephen sonríe ampliamente y asiente. Sue se rompe poquito. Esa sonrisa no la emociona tanto como debería, porque sabe que debería. No siente un extraño calor recorriéndole el pecho, ni siquiera mariposas en el estómago.

—Claro, vamos.

Caminan juntos. Están cerca, lo suficiente como para que sus hombros se encuentren de vez en cuando. Sue espera a salir del castillo para hablar.

—Stephen…

Se muerde el labio y lo mira. Han girado hacia los invernaderos.

—Vas a soltar todo el rollo de que soy un buen chico, ¿verdad?

Tiene una expresión amable, una sonrisa en los labios, y parece que está disfrutando el día. Sue se pregunta dónde están las miradas de cachorrito abandonado.

—Lo gritaste en medio de la Sala Común —explica, recordándose que no tiene que sentirse culpable.

Stephen se aparta el pelo de la cara.

—Uno diría que esa es la confesión soñada por todas las chicas, ¿no? Una declaración pública, desinteresada. ¿Romántica?

Sue patea el suelo y se encoge de hombros.

Quizá ella no sea esa clase de chicas. Quizá a ella le guste más el silencio y las miradas desde lejos. O quizá solo esté perdiendo el norte por un chico raro e introvertido.

Quién sabe.

—No era un buen día. —Vuelve a intentarlo.

—Supongo que debí rendirme cuando me dijiste que no. Pero… ¿Sabes? Pensé que me escribirías en vacaciones. O que me buscarías. —Stephen sonríe, y tiene una forma tímida y sincera de hacerlo. Se inclina un poco hacia ella—. Debí darme cuenta de que… bueno.

Sue quiere preguntarle si ya está. Si se ha olvidado ya de ella. Pero, de cierta forma, hacerlo sería entrometerse. Sería como volver a llenarse los zapatos de tierra nada más haberlos limpiado.

Stephan le hace un gesto amistoso, ofreciéndole su brazo.

—¿Volvemos?

Sue duda. Lo mira con cierta desconfianza, cierto recelo. Pero lo acepta. Porque Stephen es su amigo, el que siempre se ofrece a ayudarla.


	16. El paciente inglés v2

Sue separa el caldero del fuego, agarrando sus asas con una toalla. Está en el baño, de rodillas. Hay, al menos, tres calderos más en el fuego. Borboteando. Ha ocupado parte del suelo del baño de chicas de séptimo en la producción de pociones curativas.

Cuando Padma la descubrió la miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y admiración. A Sue le hubiese gustado guardar aquella expresión para siempre, en el fondo de su corazón. Nunca nadie había estado tan orgulloso de ella.

Y lo único que había hecho había sido juntar ingredientes.

Con sumo cuidado, vierte el contenido del caldero en un frasco cristalino e, intentando mantener buena letra, lo nombra. Lo guarda junto a otros muchos, en una pequeña caja de madera.

Lleva trabajando toda la semana en las pociones. Después de lo que ocurrió con Malfoy… Sue se ha dado cuenta de que estar preparada, no solo saber, si no tener la oportunidad de actuar.

Hablando de Malfoy, han quedado para comprobar cómo le van las heridas antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. Sue no siente especial emoción por el encuentro, pero no ha sabido negarse a Nott.

Se levanta, con la caja entre las manos, y la guarda en un hueco de la pared que Morag le ha preparado para la ocasión. Se asegura de que el azulejo encaje y no parezca que ha quedado raro.

Cuando sale del baño, se encuentra a Padma cara a cara.

—Necesito que las saques y embotelles a las diez. Por si yo no he…

Padma nunca se ha parecido a ella. Es más alta, tiene la tez dorada y es como un millón de veces más valiente que ella. También es, aunque Sue nunca lo dirá en voz alta, mucho más perspectiva que ella.

Por eso cuando la mira de esa, Sue tiene la impresión de que sabe lo que pasa. De que no hacen falta las palabras.

—¿No debería salir? —adivina, intentando mantenerse firme.

Padma no puede decidir por ella. Se ha comprometido. Ni siquiera sabe por qué está arriesgando tanto. Solo sabe que irá y terminará lo que empezaron la semana pasada. Espera que el brazo de Malfoy esté prácticamente curado

Además, que Nott le deba una puede serles útil. En algún momento.

Y seguro que la sensación que tiene en el fondo del estómago no es porque esté impaciente.

—Sue… —Padma se echa hacia atrás el pelo, como si le estuviera costando horrores pensar—. Sue, necesito que me digas la verdad. ¿A dónde vas?

Se encoge de hombros. ¿Qué puede decir?

La verdad es demasiado complicada. Ni siquiera ella comprende lo que está haciendo.

—Solo voy a ir a la biblioteca. No es para tanto.

Padma da un paso delante de ella, cortándole el paso. Tiene esa mirada y Sue solo puede tragar saliva.

—La semana pasada fui a hablar con McGonagall, porque yo también tenía una duda…

—¿Me seguiste?

Sue se siente empequeñecer. Padma está ligeramente ruborizada y no la mira a los ojos.

—No. Si lo hubiese hecho… no preguntaría. Pero ese no es el punto. Me mentiste.

No puede decirle la verdad. Le importa demasiado como para fastidiarlo todo. Quizá lo más sensato habría sido negarse desde el principio.

—Ingredientes para pociones —inventa. El labio le tiembla un poco, pero espera que Padma se lo trague—. No quería… _involucrarte_.

—No vas a salir. Es peligroso.

—No puedes prohibirme salir cuando tú te escabulles en plena noche a hacer pintadas en el castillo —murmura mirándola a los ojos. No se siente muy segura, pero no puede echarse atrás. No quiere darle plantón a Nott.

Además, que ella salga o se quede no supondrá diferencia par nadie.

—Déjame salir, Padma.

La mira. Parece que le han dado una bofetada.

—Si te vas…

—¿Qué?

Padma niega la cabeza. Su amenaza queda en el aire, perdida. Sue se siente estúpidamente valiente cuando la aparta y sale de la habitación.

Cuando se encuentra ante los pasillos desiertos del colegio, no lo siente tanto. Hace un poco de frío todavía y tiene la impresión de que está traicionando a su gente, a sus amigos.

Aprieta el paso. Cuanto antes llegue antes podrá terminar todo.

Llega al baño de prefectos antes de la hora acordada. Prácticamente ha corrido hasta allí. Por supuesto, ni Nott ni Malfoy han aparecido.

Suspira.

No van a tardar nada. Solo comprobar que ya no está infectada y cerrarla con un hechizo. Dos minutos, a lo sumo.

Quizá tres si surge esa cosa de mirar a Nott.

El retrato tiembla. Sue levanta la cabeza bruscamente y mira a ambos lados, en busca de un lugar en el que esconderse.

No puede estar allí si un prefecto entra. No tiene ningún tipo de excusa.

Corre hasta uno de los baños y cierra la puerta tras de sí, con cuidado de que no haga ruido. Se queda muy apretada contra la pared, esperando. Oye pasos en el baño y desea con todas sus fuerzas que sean ellos.

No sabrá qué hacer si no lo son.

—Vaya pérdida de tiempo —dice la primera voz, arrastrando las palabras—. No sé para qué vengo. Debería haberme quedado en las mazmorras.

Sue se siente inmediatamente aliviada. Es la voz de Malfoy. Alarga la mano para abrir la puerta…

—Paso de ser tu carabina, que lo sepas —añade con voz cansada y Sue se detiene. Arruga el ceño, ¿de qué está hablando?

—No seas idiota. —Nott habla con voz tranquila, baja. Sue casi tiene que esforzarse en oírla—. Sabes perfectamente que venir te ha hecho bien.

—En serio, Theo, si tanto te gusta puedes quedar con ella. No hace falta que me cojas como excusa…

Sue se ruboriza. Vale, es cierto que tienen la cosa esa de las miradas. Y que él acudió a ella para pedirle un favor delicado. Pero eso no significaba nada.

¿A Nott le gusta? ¿Ella?

—No seas ridículo. —Ah. Claro—. Piensa que habrías hecho en las vacaciones de Pascua con el brazo como lo tenías. ¿Se lo ibas a explicar al Señor Tenebroso? _No, es que tuve una semana difícil…_

Sue decide que ya está bien. Abre ligeramente la puerta y tose para que se fijen en ella. Malfoy arruga el ceño y Nott parece un poco sorprendido.

—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?

_Todo el tiempo_ , por supuesto.

—Lo siento. No sabía… —Se atraganta con sus propias palabras. Ha estado escuchando y eso no está bien. No hay forma de explicarlo—. Déjame ver tu brazo.

Malfoy tarda un poco en procesar sus palabras. Sin apartar la mirada de ella, se empieza a arremangar con cuidado. Intentando que cada vuelta sea equivalente a la anterior.

Sue se desespera un poco. Da un paso a delante y mira la piel que va descubriendo. Es pálida, aunque todavía le queda cierto sonrojo de la infección. Y las heridas están mucho mejor.

Sonríe con autosuficiencia.

Alarga la mano y toma el brazo de Malfoy, para observarlo más de cerca. Es curioso verlo así. La marca, las heridas a medio cicatrizar. Hacen un contraste curioso.

Al menos, se dice, en esta ocasión no acabará abrazada a un retrete intentando no vomitar.

—Te la has curado bien —murmura—. Si quieres te las puedo cerrar.

—Verás, Li, en realidad he venido a verte a ti. Eres tan guapa y maravillosa —dice con la lengua ácida. Sue frunce el ceño y le aprieta ligeramente el brazo.

—Eres un idiota.

Malfoy se encoge de hombros. Sue duda, mira a Nott, y entonces saca su varita. No hay ninguna sobrerreacción. Se pregunta si podría atacarlos. Quizá Padma le pondría una medalla por eso.

¿Sería lo suficientemente rápida?

¿Para qué?

Murmura las palabras y mueve con cuidado la varita, haciendo pequeños círculos sobre el antebrazo de Malfoy. Él no se mueve. Es más, está muy quieto. Como si temiera que pudiera pasar algo malo.

El efecto es inmediato. Las heridas desaparecen, las líneas negruzcas de la marca tenebrosa se unen de manera casi perfecta. Sue sonríe, orgullosa.

Apenas hay unas líneas sonrojadas que señalan dónde estuvo el estropicio. Y lo más probable es que desaparezcan en unos días.

Para Sue, es la primera vez que ve una marca tenebrosa. No es que le fascine, porque eso sería demasiado raro, pero tampoco le produce el rechazo que a sus compañeros. Ella no ha crecido temiendo la época de terror de Quién-tú-ya-sabes. Ella ha crecido escuchando historias de un régimen autoritario, cuyos mortífagos llevaban gabardinas y el símbolo de la nación.

Además, parece tan irreal. Tan oscura en contraste. Tan quieta.

—De nada —dice soltándole el brazo.

Malfoy lo mantiene en alto, tiene una clara expresión de alivio. Como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima.

—¿Ya está? —pregunta con satisfacción. Sue se encoge de hombros y echa un vistazo a Nott.

Está apoyado en una pared, con los hombros caídos. Parece un poco distraído.

—¿Ah? —pregunta tontamente. Sabe que Malfoy ha dicho algo, pero no le ha escuchado.

—Que si quieres podemos acompañarte hasta tu Sala Común —repite, un poco ruborizado—. No todo el camino, por supuesto. Eso sería raro. Y tampoco como si fuéramos contigo. Solo para… bueno. Que llegues.

Sue arquea una ceja.

—No hace falta. No está tan lejos, además…

—Esa es la manera de Draco de darte las gracias, Li —la corta Nott dando un paso al frente—. Acepta, estás ante algo que solo sucede una vez. Quizá puedas contarle esto a tus nietos algún día.

Asiente.

Sue sale primero y, casi medio minuto más tarde, oye detrás de sí los pasos. Gira un poco la cabeza y sonríe. Vaya par de guardaespaldas más raros tiene.

Nott le devuelve el gesto.

Vuelve la mirada al frente. Le gusta Nott, no tiene ningún sentido negarlo. Aunque, en realidad, _no es el momento_ de que le guste. Si ya es raro que le guste un chico de Slytherin, ¿cómo va a explicarlo delante de sus amigos?

¿Es que tiene una sonrisa bonita?

O unos ojos que…

Se detiene. Ha oído un grito, está segura. Gira la cabeza para descubrir que no es la única. Tienen esa mirada que les aparece a todos cada vez que saben que un alumno va a recibir un castigo.

Está tan cerca de su sala común que sería un delito desviarse para ver qué está pasando. Continúa caminando.

Y lo vuelve a escuchar. Es un grito agudo, de dolor, que reverbera por los pasillos del colegio. Es un grito que hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina y que quiera esconderse hasta que pase. Es un grito ronco, que conoce y que tiene cara.

Es un grito amigo, que hace que sus pasos se detengan y que mire hacia el corredor.

—Li, no… —Oye decir a Nott. Pero están lejos, lo suficiente como para que Sue tenga ventaja.

Y echa a correr.

—¡Li!

Tuerce el corredor y ve a un muchacho asustado, corriendo en dirección contraria. Aprieta el paso.

Nota que el corazón le late demasiado rápido. No sabe qué va a hacer. Normalmente es Padma la que se encuentra con estas situaciones. O Mandy. O Morag.

Ella siempre se queda en un educado segundo plano. Sin entender nada, sin saber. Feliz en su desconocimiento.

—¡Michael! —chilla cuando lo encuentra.

La escena es tétrica. El profesor Carrow, con su túnica oscura y su rostro picado, está prácticamente encima de Michael. De Michael, el que siempre arruga el ceño y se enfada cuando lo ganas. El que intenta mejorar los ánimos dentro de su sala común con sus chistes y bromas.

Su amigo. Su compañero.

Nota como alguien la agarra del brazo y tira de ella. Lucha. Los ojos del profesor clavados en ella.

Michael girando su rostro (herido, lleno de sangre). Su respiración es irregular. Tiene miedo.

—Lo siento, profesor —oye como dice Nott. Vuelve a tirar de su brazo, intentando desasirse.

—¿Tiene algún problema, señorita Li? —pregunta el hombre con una voz terriblemente tranquila.

Sue traga saliva. Michael tiene un aspecto tan horrible. Un ojo hinchado que apenas puede abrir. La nariz rota. Un corte en la mejilla.

No puede dejarlo allí.

Se suelta de Nott y da un par de pasos hacia delante. Nota como unos brazos la rodean y tiran de ella hacia arriba, levantándola con una dificulta nimia.

—¡Bájame! —chilla pataleando— ¡Michael!

—Os quiero en mi despacho. —El profesor Carrow agarra a Michael por la pechera de su uniforme y le obliga a ponerse de pie—. A los tres.

Nott obedece en el acto.


	17. Vuelta a la Torre Ravenclaw

El profesor Carrow los ha dejado ir con una advertencia y una mirada de pocos amigos. Sue aún no entiende qué ha pasado.

Solo sabe que Nott y Malfoy se pusieron a hablar con él y lo convencieron que todo había sido una extraña coincidencia. Y que no ha visto a Michael y que espera que lo haya dejado ir a la enfermería.

Tenía tan mal aspecto.

—La salida es la misma puerta que la entrada —murmura sin mirar a la estatua.

Aún no puede creer que la siguieran. Que _de verdad_ la salvaran. No puede creer que había salido corriendo, a punto de entrar en la boca del lobo.

En cuanto pone un pie en su sala común se da cuenta de que algo va mal. Michael está allí, por supuesto. Tiene la cara limpia, pero las heridas siguen allí. Está rodeado de compañeros. Alguien le ha traído una manta y una taza humeante.

Pero también hay dos Gryffindors. La hermana de Ron Weasley y un chico gordito del que nunca se acuerda como se llama.

Long-no-sé-qué.

Y hablan con Michael. Parecen agobiados, asustados. Sue da un par de pasos hacia delante.

Padma se pone en medio. Como siempre, últimamente. Parece furiosa. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, el ceño fruncido y le tiemblan las manos.

—Ven —sisea cogiéndola del brazo y tirando de ella hacia su dormitorio.

Sue mira a Michael mientras se deja arrastrar. Ve varios pares de ojos sobre ella, pero nadie intenta detenerla o ayudarla. Ni siquiera se mueve un comentario entre sus labios.

—Dice Michael que te vio con Malfoy y con Nott. Caminando por el castillo.

Lo dice sin parpadear, sin dudar. Sue entreabre la boca, dispuesta a defenderse. La cierra porque no tiene nada que decir. Porque no tiene sentido hacerlo.

—Y veo que estás bien —añade Padma cruzándose de brazos—. Perfectamente.

Sue cierra la boca y baja la mirada.

—Supongo que no vas a contármelo. —Padma se da la vuelta—. ¿Pero sabes qué? Creo que tampoco quiero saberlo. Te hacía de otra pasta…

—Padma —protesta. Sabe que la han pillado. Que no puede hacer nada para suene mejor.

Ni siquiera que ha hecho algo bueno.

—Con Malfoy, Sue —repite antes de salir de la habitación.


	18. Soledad

Sue entra sola el día siguiente en el Gran Comedor. Mandy le ha recordado que tiene una madre _sangre sucia_ y encerrada en Azkaban antes de retirarle la palabra. Morag la ha mirado como si jamás la hubiese visto.

Lo ha entendido. Ha metido la pata, hasta el fondo.

Y ahora está sola.

De nada le sirve el tiempo gastado en aprender primeros auxilios, las horas dedicadas a realizar pociones. Ya no se fían de ella. La ven como a una extraña.

Se ha colocado en el lado de los malos. En el lado de las marcas negras de las que salen serpientes y de los que escuchan secretos tras los doseles de la cama.

Además, Sue está segura de que la historia ha salido de la torre Ravenclaw. Esa misma mañana, Ernie Macmillan la ha mirado como si hubiese vendido a su abuela a los propios carroñeros.

No tiene ganas de protestar. Así que se sienta en una esquina, librando de su compañía a todo el que no la quiera y come en silencio. Tampoco es tan grave, se dice.

Lo soportará.

O eso cree hasta que llega el primer descanso entre clase y clase. A cada paso que da, nota como las miradas caen en ella. Y las voces. Están las voces que la rodean, que la señalan.

Sue siempre ha mantenido los estándares bajos. Es más seguro, más cómodo. Más agradecido. Ser el centro de atención la agobia y la distrae.

Lamenta no haber huido con su padre a Francia.


	19. ¿Y Michael?

Sue espera en una esquina a que salgan los chicos de Herbología. Se queda allí, muy quieta, con un libro entre sus manos. Como si aquel fuera el mejor lugar para estudiar. Está esperando a Stephen. Stephen, que seguramente la mirará como la miran todos.

Pero necesita hablar con alguien. _Preguntárselo_. Cuando lo ha intentado con las chicas solo ha recibido miradas reprobatorias y un apabullante silencio.

Stephen responderá. Lo sabe. Verá que sus intenciones son buenas. Que, de verdad, Michael le preocupa.

—¡Ey! —lo saluda cuando pasa por delante suya. Él se detiene y la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué quieres?

Sue traga saliva, sorprendida por su hostilidad. Stephen no es así, no va con él.

No está en su naturaleza.

—Yo… Mira. —Baja la cabeza, ligeramente ruborizada—. ¿Está bien Michael? Hace días que no lo veo.

Stephen bufa y sigue caminando.


	20. Un momento para ser valiente

Sue ya nunca pasa tiempo en la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Le da miedo. Le dan miedo las miradas hostiles, los silencios largos. Le da miedo quedarse allí y comprender que nadie se va a dirigir a ella.

Que muchos preferirían que no estuviera.

No lo entiende. No ha hecho nada malo. No les ha hecho nada malo.

Tampoco tiene el valor de ir a la biblioteca. Sabe que allí estará Nott (Nott que la cogió en volandas y que la hace sentir estúpidamente especial cuando la mira). Y aunque una parte de ella quiere correr y sentarse a su lado, _hablar_ con alguien, la otra sabe que si lo hace las cosas solo irán a peor.

Solo necesitaba que alguien los viera.

Así que se dedica a vagabundear por el castillo. No es gran cosa, pero al menos algunos de los prefectos la saludan cuando la ven pasar.

Y eso hace que no se sienta tan sola.

Es miércoles y el paseo se ha extendido más de lo que le gustaría. Entra en el castillo desde los terrenos, con las manos debajo de las axilas para mantenerlas calientes. A pesar de que la primavera se queda cada día más atrás, todavía hay días fríos.

Tarda un rato en darse cuenta de que, en los pasillos que llevan hacías las mazmorras hay un pequeño corrillo. Siente como el corazón se le para.

Sabe lo que está pasando.

Lo ha visto otras veces. Un puñado de alumnos mayores aprovechándose de las normas laxas del colegio. No lo piensa.

Probablemente, si lo hiciera no daría un paso hacia delante. Ni otro, ni otro.

Ni apartaría a Goyle de un empujón.

Ni miraría desafiante a la cara de Draco Malfoy.

—Ya basta —le dice con voz firme. No piensa en que el más bajo de ellos le saca al menos un palmo de altura. Ni que la superan en cuatro a uno. Ni que Pansy Parkinson la está mirando con una expresión extraña que _promete_.

—No te metas, Li.

Hay un chico pequeño entre ella y Malfoy. Debe de ir a tercero y es de Hufflepuff. Deben de haberlo esperado a la salida de su Sala Común.

Siete nauseas, ¿de verdad había le ayudó?

—He dicho que ya basta —murmura dando un paso al frente y levantando un poco más la cabeza. Para no perderse la expresión de Malfoy.

El frunce el ceño. Parece que está a punto de maldecirla cuando se encoge de hombros.

—Tú misma —dice esquivándola—. Larguémonos.

Ve como el grupo se disuelve y, entonces, se permite temblar. Baja un poco la cabeza y suspira.

¿De verdad ha hecho lo que cree que ha hecho?

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta al chico.

Él la mira de una manera muy rara, como si la tuviese miedo. Se intenta levantar, pero tropieza con su propia túnica y vuelve a caer.

Sue se agacha para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Él se aparta hasta que su espalda choca contra el muro.

—No voy a hacerte daño —dice, intentando sonreír un poco—. Nadie va a hacértelo.

—Déjame en paz —gimotea el chico incorporándose y saliendo corriendo.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo habla de que Sue Li, la chica de Ravenclaw bajita, sale con Draco Malfoy. Y que se han peleado.


	21. Advertencias

—No vuelvas a hacer eso.

Sue levanta la vista. Allí está Nott, como cabría esperar. Está sentada bajo un árbol, con guantes y bufanda. En su regazo hay un libro abierto.

—¿El qué? —pregunta tontamente, aunque sabe a lo que se refiere. El rumor ha corrido por el castillo y solo ha empeorado las cosas.

—No vuelvas a enfrentarte a ellos. Pueden hacer lo que quieran, Li. Tienen permiso, no les va a pasar nada.

—Pues lo he hecho y aquí estoy —le rebate. Nott era más simpático cuando no hablaba.

Nott suelta una risa ligera.

—Draco te ha protegido esta vez, pero no lo hará siempre —explica, con las manos en los bolsillos—. Los ánimos están caldeados.

—Es un abusón.

—Por eso no debes hacerlo más. Pansy está furiosa. Y Crabbe es muy peligroso. Realmente no sabes dónde te has metido, ¿verdad?

Sue apoya su cabeza contra el tronco del árbol y entrecierra los ojos. Sí, sabe de lo que son capaces. Ha visto las heridas de sus compañeros. Ha sufrido la crueldad de Parkinson en su propia piel.

— _Tenía_ que hacerlo.

—Yo si fuera tú no saldría de la Torre Ravenclaw en lo que queda de semana. Deja que las vacaciones de Pascua enfríen los ánimos.

Sue aprieta los labios y asiente.


	22. Vacaciones de Pascua.

—¿Y qué tal el colegio?

Sue, sin levantar la mirada de su sopa, se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, como siempre.

_Miente_.

—Lo tengo todo preparado para cuando termine el curso escolar, ¿de acuerdo?

La promesa suena vana, vacía. Pero aun así Sue asiente.

Tendrá que aprender francés.


	23. Valiente v2

Sue está sola en un compartimento. Tiene la impresión de que cada vez hay menos gente en el colegio. Por ejemplo, está Michael que desapareció de la noche a la mañana. O Luna, que jamás volvió de las vacaciones de Navidad.

Pero de ahí a tener un vagón solo para ella le parece… _extraño_. Inquietante, diría ella.

Se levanta, aunque sea para dar una vuelta y comprar algo del carrito de chucherías, y sale con paso firme. No tiene que caminar mucho antes de verlos.

Nott le advirtió que no volviera a hacerlo, que se mantuviera al margen. Pero era Mandy, Merlín. Y Sue sentía la confianza de que ya le había salido bien una primera vez.

Malfoy le debía su brazo, ¿no?

—¡Ey! —grita corriendo hacia ellos. No saca su varita, no la necesita.

Cuatro pares de ojos la miran. Mandy parece dolida por su simple aparición. Malfoy irritado.

—¡Ya vale!

Crabbe suelta una risotada y, acto seguido, Goyle se echa a reír a coro. Malfoy lleva su varita desenfundada y la apunta con confianza.

Sue le empuja. Ni siquiera se lo piensa.

—¡Dejadla en paz! —les ordena.

—No creas que eso te va a funcionar dos veces —le sisea Malfoy.

—Crucio.

Es la voz de Crabbe, piensa antes de que aparezca el dolor. Un dolor agudo, que hace que sus ojos se desencajen y sus rodillas fallen. Que quema cada parte de su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo atravesada por minúsculas agujas.

—¡Sue! —chilla Mandy en la lejanía.

Ni siquiera se da cuenta de que está chillando hasta que la maldición desaparece.

Malfoy parece enfermo cuando Sue vuelve a levantar la mirada. Ya no se siente valiente, para nada. Está aterrada. No quieren que vuelvan a repetirlo.

—Eso la enseñará —dice Malfoy guardando su varita—. Larguémonos.

—Una vez más —susurra Crabbe detrás de ella.

La segunda vez no mejora. Nota como sus brazos ceden y acaba tumbada mientras se retuerce. Todo empieza a ponerse paulatinamente negro. Sue lucha por mantenerse despierta, pero lo único que consigue es que la cabeza la dé más y más vueltas.

—Supongo que Draco y ella no van a seguir saliendo…

—Qué tonto eres, Greg.


	24. Lamiendo sus heridas

Lo primero que ve Sue al abrir los ojos es el rostro redondeado de Mandy sobre ella. Tiene una expresión lívida, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? —pregunta con ansiedad.

Sue arruga el ceño.

—Salió una vez bien —explica apoyándose sobre sus codos. Está mareada y la cabeza le da vueltas.

Tiene la impresión de que va a vomitar.

—No lo entiendo —susurra.

Sue abre la boca para responderle, pero se detiene. ¿Qué sentido tiene?

—¿Estás bien?

—Merlín, solo se estaban metiendo un poco conmigo. Verbalmente. No tenías que…

—Ayúdame a levantarme

Mandy alargó su brazo, ofreciéndoselo de punto de apoyo, cuando unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención. Nott camina hacia ellas con paso rápido y el ceño fruncido. Como si estuviera enfadado.

Mandy saca su varita rápidamente y lo apunta con ella.

—¡No! —jadea agarrando su brazo y bajándolo.

—Pero…

—Eres estúpida —le suelta Nott.

Mandy parpadea tontamente.

—Pensé que…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Sue recoge sus piernas, intentando aparentar más seguridad. La cabeza le sigue dando vueltas y no quiere escuchar los devenires de Mandy. Ni los de Nott.

Tan solo quiere que todo el mundo se calle.

—Déjame, Nott.

—Te lo advertí —insiste, inclinándose y agarrándola del antebrazo. La levanta al vuelo.

Mandy se levanta de un salto a su lado. Sigue teniendo la varita en su mano y medio apunta, desconfiada, hacia Nott.

O quizá hacia la propia Sue, piensa mientras intenta mantener sus dos pies firmes sobre el suelo.

—Llévatela al baño —dice con voz autoritaria, ofreciéndole su brazo a Mandy—. Que se refresque.

Mandy la acepta con gesto vago.

—No me entero de nada —susurra cuando Nott está lo suficientemente lejos como para escucharla.

—¿Um…?

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado contigo, Sue?

Sue se encoge un poco y sigue caminando, sin llegar a responder. Mandy la acompaña al mismo paso lento.

—¿Me lo contarás?

Niega con la cabeza, abriendo la puerta de uno de los baños. Es pequeño y parece que nadie lo limpia desde hace tiempo. Sue se deja caer sobre la taza del retrete y se encoge un poco sobre sí misma.

—Oye, yo… Siento lo que te dije. Pensé que…

Se calla.

Sue cierra los ojos e intenta poner la mente en blanco. Intenta relajarse y olvidarse de todo. De pronto, nota una sensación fresca en su cuello. El contacto.

Mandy está obedeciendo a Nott y, sinceramente, Sue no sabe si estar agradecida por la agradable sensación de frescor o aturdida porque _Mandy está obedeciendo a Nott_.

—¿Mejor? —Sue asiente—. Me alegra. La verdad es que casi me muero de preocupación. Yo… no sabía qué hacer.

—Déjalo —pide con voz ronca.

La puerta del baño se abre y Sue se pone recta, intentando pensar en una excusa de por qué están allí metidas.

—¿Cómo va? —pregunta Nott cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. El baño es pequeño y están muy apretados.

Mandy arruga el ceño y se aplasta contra el lavamanos.

—Va —responde lánguidamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Nott, que se ha agachado para tener sus ojos a la misma altura, se encoge de hombros y le ofrece una rana de chocolate.

—No tengo hambre —la rechaza con una mueca. Verla le ha producido escalofríos—. Te lo ha dicho él, ¿verdad?

Se sorprende al escucharse tan irritada.

—Te sentará bien —insiste obligándola a cogerla—. Y, te lo creas o no, no es tan malo.

Sue aprieta los labios. No tiene ganas de hablar de las virtudes de Draco Malfoy, si es que tiene alguna, con Nott. Así que, más por detener la conversación que porque le apeteciera, muerde la rana.

Él no aparta la mirada en todo el proceso. Tiene los ojos oscuros y el pelo le cae ligeramente por encima de ellos. Es guapo, a su manera. Y ese aire taciturno suyo lo hace atractivo.

—No tienes que quedarte —dice con la boca llena. Nott sonríe divertido—. Si lo haces porque me debes una…

—No. Es porque te quiero —suelta de golpe, apartando la mirada.

_Te libero_.

Mandy, a su lado, deja escapar un jadeo.

—Yo… espero fuera, ¿vale?

—¿Qué? —murmura cuando la puerta vuelve a cerrarse sin acabar de entenderlo—. ¿Cómo? Si no nos… No sabes nada de mí.

Nott se encoge de hombros, claramente incómodo.

—No puedes querer a alguien sin conocerlo —añade Sue sin creérselo—. Es…

_Raro_.

—Querer es una palabra muy fuerte —insiste. Apenas se acuerda del malestar o del mareo. Está demasiado impresionada.

Nott levanta su mano, como si fuera a acariciarle el rostro, pero la detiene a medio camino. Su mano acaba sobre la rodilla de Sue, de una manera que solo puede ser amistosa.

—Olvídate de eso —pide—. No sé en qué estaba pensando. ¿Estás mejor?

—No te entiendo.

Nott niega con la cabeza.

—Escucha. Si ves que mañana por la mañana sigues encontrándote mal, ve a ver a Pomfrey. Y… no te hagas más la heroína.

Le da un par de palmaditas en la rodilla antes de levantarse y salir.

Sue tarda un rato en reaccionar. El tiempo justo para que Mandy vuelva a entrar con expresión anonadada.


	25. Siguen las desapariciones

Que Mandy volviera a hablar a Sue y contara, con voz cargada de orgullo, como se interpuso entre ella y la panda de Slytherin hizo que sus compañeros de casa volvieran a mirarla con amabilidad.

Incluso Padma le dio un abrazo sentido que la dejó sin aliento.

Pero, aunque las cosas estuvieran yendo mejor para ella, no lo hacían para el resto de estudiantes. Cada día, más chicos dejaban de ir a clases.

—Padma se ha ido —le dice Mandy esa mañana de mediados de abril—. Se ha ido con Terry, dice que ya no es seguro.

Sue la mira sin entender. ¿Cómo se había ido?

¿A dónde?


	26. Miradas fugaces

Desde la extraña confesión de Nott, Sue se ha percatado de algunas cosas. La primera es que, casi siempre que coinciden en algún lado él la mira. Fijamente, inquietantemente.

Además, Mandy no ayuda. Como está enterada y, _para alegrar el espíritu del colegio_ , cada vez que puede la codea y se lo señala. Y le cotillea lo extraño y emocionante que le parece.

(Mandy, la misma que se horrorizó cuando lo escuchó de labios de Michael y la acusó de ser una racista desconsiderada).

Por si acaso no estuviera al tanto de él.

Se siente incómoda. Es como si la estuviera espiando.


	27. Con la batalla bajo sus pies

Si hay algo malo que tenga los dormitorios de Ravenclaw es que, a poco ruido que se haga en la sala común todo el mundo puede oírlo. Sue abre los ojos. Tiene la impresión de que ha acaba de cerrar los ojos. Está cansada, agotada.

Pero el murmullo se extiende y le impide dormir.

Se incorpora y asoma la cabeza a través del dosel de su cuarto. Las luces están encendidas; ni rastro de Morag o de Mandy. Se echa por encima la bata y busca sus zapatillas antes de salir,

Nada abrir la puerta de su cuarto las ve. Están agazapadas detrás de la barandilla de las escaleras, muy atentas.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra agachándose junto a ellas.

—Es Potter —explica Morag en un hilillo de voz.

—Y Luna —añade Mandy girando la cabeza hacia ella—. Estamos salvados.

Sue alarga el cuello y los ve. Están hablando con la profesora McGonagall.

—No me lo creo —susurra.

Pero era verdad. Ahí estaban.

—Tenemos que preparamos —decide Morag incorporándose—. Sea lo que sea lo que vaya a pasar… creo que al menos nos gustaría estar calzados. Además, somos los de séptimo. Debemos dar ejemplo.

Sue suspira. No le ha gustado ese sea lo que sea.


	28. El Gran Comedor

Morag tenía razón. El profesor Flitwick tardó un rato en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo sacó a los pocos que quedaban en la cama y los bajó en una escrupulosa fila recta hacia el Gran Comedor.

Sue siguió a Morag de cerca, casi pegada a ella. Estaba nerviosa, casi paranoica. En cualquier momento podría explotar una pared y salir de ella una panda de bestias armadas con varitas.

O algo.

Pero se equivocó. Nada ocurrió hasta que llegaron a su destino. E, incluso allí, todo parecía demasiado calmado. Demasiado irreal.

Tanto como que Padma, a la que llevan sin ver medio mes, está allí. Sentada entre ellas, con aspecto sucio pero saludable.

—Y los restantes de su casa pueden seguirla —dijo McGonagall con voz firme.

Casi al mismo tiempo, todos los alumnos de Slytherin se pusieron de pie. Sue nota la mano de Mandy apretándole el brazo y sus ojos no pueden evitar buscar a Nott. No es difícil encontrarlo.

Está cerca de la cabeza demasiado rubia de Draco Malfoy. Por una vez, él no le devuelve la mirada.

Traga saliva.

—¡Y ahora, los alumnos de Ravenclaw!

Padma no se mueve. Morag se revuelve, parece que no acaba de estar convencida de si debería quedarse o marcharse.

—Va a ser peligroso —susurra asustada—. Son magos experimentados.

—No puedo.

Sue se levanta. Nota como las manos le tiemblan y la garganta se le atora. Tiene miedo. Jamás ha participado en un duelo, ni siquiera en segundo curso. Y no quiere morir. Es demasiado joven.

—Yo me quedo. —Padma se cruza de brazos, segura de sí misma.

—Yo también.

Sue mira a Morag. La mesa de Ravenclaw está a punto de vaciarse por completo.

—No lo sé —susurra asustada—. ¿Y si que nosotras nos quedemos marca la diferencia?

Abraza a Padma. Es solo un instante, ni siquiera puede pensar en lo que pasó entre ellas ese año. Nota como Mandy y Morag se unen al abrazo.

—Tened cuidado —susurra Sue antes de girarse hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! Yo…

Padma asiente.

—Vete con ella.

—Tened cuidado —repite, asustada.

Morag le da la mano y juntas salen del Gran Comedor, siguiendo la fila de alumnos.


	29. Cambio de planes

El camino se hace eterno. Son una fila enorme de alumnos. Hay empujones, gente que intenta adelantarse y llegar antes. Otros que intentan escabullirse para luchar.

A Sue solo le preocupa seguir sosteniendo la mano de Morag. Que no se le escape. Por lo menos hasta que estén bien lejos y a salvo de todo lo que se les viene encima.

—¡Paso! ¡Dejad paso! —exclama una voz a sus espaldas. Cuando se giran ven al profesor Slughorn, al que han abierto una hilera, pasar entre ellas.

Morag arruga el ceño.

—¿También él está huyendo?

Sue no lo duda. Tira de ella y se cuela por el pasillo que le han formado. Están más cerca, mucho más.

Slughorn es mucho más ágil de lo que parece a simple vista, con su protuberante barriga. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba al frente de la fila que se había formado seis pisos y medio más abajo.

—¡Alto, alto! —chilla alargando sus brazos. Llevaba un ridículo batín y un gorro de dormir.

Los alumnos de Slytherin se detienen en el acto. Sue arruga el ceño, sorprendida. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

—No podéis dejar que os hagan esto —dice clavando su varita en su mano extendida, para enfatizar—. No podéis ser los malos de la historia. Ahí fuera, ¡ahí fuera van a cambiar el futuro!

—¿Un puñado de críos contra mortífagos? —pregunta un chico, provocando un grupo de risas.

—El Señor Tenebroso es mucho más poderoso que Harry Potter. Y su ejército es más grande —apunta otro.

Slughorn resopla.

—¿Y si no es así? Harry Potter necesita nuestra ayuda. El colegio os necesita. Y, cómo siempre, los primeros en abandonar el barco son los de la casa de Salazar Slytherin.

»Él no hubiera permitido que sus alumnos huyeran con el rabo entre las piernas.

Sue mira a Morag. No sabe por qué, pero la idea de que Rowena Ravenclaw se llevaría las manos a la cabeza si las viera huyendo hace que se sienta mucho peor. Slughorn tiene razón.

No pueden huir sin más. El colegio…

—¡Nos está pidiendo que luchemos contra nuestra familia!

Pansy Parkinson sale de entre el grupo, a empujones. Sue aprieta el agarre a Morag. No entiende como esa chica puede ser tan obtusa.

—Y nuestros ideales. Potter, y este colegio, siempre nos ha despreciado. Somos los malos de la historia, ¿no? ¡Pues que se las arreglen solos! Ahora no nos pueden pedir ayuda.

Parkinson se desinfla un poco y murmura unas últimas palabras inaudibles. La gente empieza a hacer mucho ruido y a empujar hacia delante, impaciente.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —intenta recuperar Slughorn el control.

—¡Hasta el profesor Snape se ha largado! —añade otro alumno.

—Nosotros nos quedamos, profesor.

Sue gira rápidamente la cabeza. Tanto que siente un pinchazo en la parte posterior de su cuello. Nott ha dado un paso al frente. Está pálido, como si no estuviera muy seguro de sus palabras. Detrás de él están Tracey Davies, Millicent Bulstrode y Daphne Greengrass. Los tres tienen un aspecto muy similar al de Nott.

—¡Merlín bendito! —Slughorn parece muy aliviado—. Venid, venid conmigo.

Sue observa como el profesor desaparece entre la multitud, seguido de cerca por Nott. Era imposible perderlo, demasiado alto.

Demasiado imposible.

—¡Sois unos traidores! —grita Parkinson.

—Yo también voy —susurra soltándose de Morag.

—No pienso dejarte ir sola —dice con resolución.

Sonríe.


	30. Muere otro día

Decir que ha luchado sería como decir que el sol da vueltas alrededor de la Tierra. Es cierto que Morag y ella siguieron a Slughorn y a los pocos de Slytherin que habían decidido acudir a la batalla, pero jamás llegaron a entrar en ella.

Se congelaron. Se parapetaron en un pasillo y esperaron, con los dedos cruzados, a que nadie decidiera pasar por allí. Tuvieron suerte.

—¡Padma! —chilla Morag corriendo hacia ella.

Sue la sigue.

Habían tenido tanta suerte. Mejores magos que ellas habían caído.

Morag abraza con fuerza el cuello de Padma y prácticamente la tira al suelo. Está herida, pero parece inmensamente feliz.

—Hemos ganado —susurra. Tiene los ojos llorosos.

—¿Dónde está Mandy? —pregunta Sue. Padma se ruboriza y aparta la mirada.

—La perdí —confiesa—. No sé dónde está. Hay… Hay tanta gente. Y yo…

Su voz se quiebra.

—Tampoco sé dónde está Parvati.

Morag la abraza con más fuerza. Sue la entiende. Ella también sabe lo que es sentirse asustada. Lo que significa que el miedo pare tus pies y que lo único que puedas hacer es quedarte ahí, viendo las cosas que pasan.

—Voy a ver si las veo —susurra acariciándole el hombro a Padma, intentando reconfortarla.

Nunca se había percatado de lo grane que era el Gran Comedor hasta ese momento. Demasiadas camillas. Demasiada gente. Heridos con muertos y muertos con supervivientes.

Sue vagabundea entre las filas. Lleva una bata de color amarillo claro y unas pantuflas con forma de perro. Se siente ridícula entre tanto dolor.

Entonces ve a Parvati. Está inclinada sobre una camilla, agarrando la mano de una chica y no para de mover la boca, de susurrar cosas. Sue se acerca.

Es Lavender Brown. Tiene el cuello y parte del rostro desgarrado y parece más ida que otra cosa. Traga saliva.

—Parvati —susurra acercándose. Ella pega un pequeño respingo y la mira como si no supiera quién es—. Yo… Padma está bien.

Ella asiente y esboza algo así como una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Gracias —susurra apretando aún más la mano de Lavender contra su pecho.

Sue asiente y vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. Le falta Mandy.

Los ve.

A los cuatro chicos de Slytherin. Están sentados en la orilla del desnivel en el que solía estar la mesa de profesores. No se ha dado cuenta de lo preocupada que estaba por Nott hasta que lo ha visto allí, sano y salvo.

Hasta que ha desaparecido el peso que se había acomodado en su pecho.

Camina hacia ellos. Intenta no correr, porque sería demasiado raro y porque no quiere que Nott se haga ilusiones.

Porque solo es una amiga preocupada por un amigo.

—¡Ey!

Nott levanta la cabeza y la mira. Como siempre, tiene la sensación de que él ve mucho más de lo que ella es capaz.

Sus amigas también la observan. Hay curiosidad en sus ojos y una pizca de desconfianza. Sue enseña las palmas de sus manos e intenta sonreír.

—¿Estáis heridos, o algo?

Se levanta. Da un paso hacia delante y Sue se controla para no dar ella uno hacia atrás. Es alto e impone. Tiene alguna magulladura y está tan serio. Y encorvado, con ese aire misterioso.

La agarra por los hombros, para que no escape. Sue solo puede pensar que Nott tiene los brazos muy largos. Se inclina, _Merlín_ , sí que se tiene que inclinar.

Tarda casi un segundo en darse cuenta de que la está besando. Tiene los labios ásperos y fríos. Sue entreabre la boca para protestar, pero en su lugar se le escapa un pequeño gemido de sorpresa. Nota un pequeño hormigueo recorrerle los labios y la lengua de Nott lamiendo sus labios.

Cuando Nott se separa, apenas unos instantes después, Sue apenas puede notar nada más a parte de su aliento y sus brazos sosteniéndola.

—Me alegro de que estés bien —susurra.

Él vuelve a inclinarse para besarla.


End file.
